Back In Time
by solemnlymarauders
Summary: What happens when James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna accidentally break a Time Turner that drags them to Grimmauld Place in Harry's 6th Year? What will they reveal about the future, and how will everyone react?
1. Uh, Lily?

It wasn't the first time that Lily walked in on her parents glued to each other, and she was sure that it wouldn't be her last, or the only time this week, but for some reason she was extra surprised when she walked into the kitchen to find her mum and dad snogging.

"Oh- MERLIN- BAH- GET A ROOM!" Lily screamed, stumbling out of the kitchen back into the living room. She heard the laughs of her parents from behind the closed door, so she found it safe to crack open her eyelids.

She rolled her hazel eyes and climbed the stairs to James' room, unsurprised to find Albus in the room also.

"I'm traumatized." Lily stated, plopping herself down onto James' desk, fiddling with the necklace that she was going to show her dad.

"Mum and dad snogging again?" James smirked knowingly, throwing a Quaffle into the air and catching it as he lay on his bed. Lily nodded and Albus shuddered, "You'd think they'd go somewhere more privately so they don't traumatize their own kids." He said laughing.

"Mum probably likes to know that she can get us to leave the room at any time they want." James muttered, sitting up and eyeing Lily's necklace.

"What is that?" he said pointing an accusatory finger at the golden chain Lily was trying to stuff into her pocket.

Albus turned his attention from James' gaze to Lily's hand and gave her a confused look.

"I don't know, I found it in the attic, I was going to ask Dad about it before I saw him glued to Mum's body." Lily replied holding the end of the necklace to her eyes.

The shiny chain glistened against the reflection of the window, and Lily's hands ran over the small glass ball that held an hourglass in the middle.

"Lil, is that a Time turner?" Albus asked, suddenly nervous as the three children shared nervous glances.

Lily shrugged, unsure, "I dunno, could be." James glared at his brother jokingly, "You WOULD know that, nerd."

James threw the Quaffle at Albus, which was quickly dodged.

Lily tore her gaze from what could be the Time Turner and saw a large red ball hurtling toward her head.

"Merlin's Beard!" she screamed, putting her hands up to shield her face. The ball hit full force against her fists and bounced onto the ground.

"Thank Agrippa, I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I accidentally hit you in the face with a Quaffle." James said to Lily rolling his eyes. Albus laughed imitating their mum, "James I told you not to play with the Quaffle in the house, and why do you always have to pick on your siblings!"

Once the three kids stopped giggling, Lily hopped down from the desk, "Do you think Dad and Mum are done attacking each other? I really want to know what this is.

Lily unclenched her fist and the broken glass and remains of the necklace lied in her palm. Sand fell from her hand to the floor and the chain was tangled and knotted. Lily looked down at her hand and then up at her brothers, who both shared the same fearful gaze that she did.

"Shit." Albus said.

Suddenly the room flashed white and Lily jumped towards her brothers. A high-pitched screeching filled their ears and it felt like their bodies were sucked from the Earth. A flying sensation filled around them, and all three children, though James would never admit it, squeezed their eyes shut in fear.

After what felt like hours, but really was only a matter of minutes, their feet hit hard ground and their bodies toppled to the floor.

Unfortunately for the most petite Potter, Lily fell first, followed closely by her brothers who landed on top of her.

"Ow! James!" "Albus move you're arse," Lily, you're annoying hair is in MOUTH!" "Bloody hell what do you guys eat," The three kids screamed at each other as they tried to move away from the other two, but all attempts failed since they were so tangled together.

After about two minutes of arguing and annoyed tones, the three Potters finally managed to stand up, but once they turned around about ten wands were held firmly in their faces.

"Uh… Lily?" James asked, putting his hands in the air.

"Yes?" Lily replied following James' action.

"Where the bloody hell did that necklace takes us?" Albus finished, his hands now also in the air.

"I can't be sure," Lily started, "But we are definitely not in James' room anymore." She whispered as Albus stomped on her foot, rolling his eyes at her joke.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" One man holding the wand yelled, pointing it farther at their faces.

"Um, we are James, Lily, and Albus Potter, and we don't really know how we got here." Albus said nervously, his hands shaking.

"Potter?" Another man growled, "Stop lying!" He accused. His wand nearing James' neck, as his eyes grew more suspicious and confused.

"We aren't lying!" Lily squeaked, holding out her hand, "We think we broke a Time Turner!"

Lily showed the group the broken remains of the necklace squashed by the Quaffle and gulped. Her brothers moved closer to her and the rest of the room-exchanged glances.

"Bring them into the other room!" A woman said confidently. The kids were dragged into the other room and sat on the couch. The only sound that could be heard was feet shuffling down the stairs.


	2. You

James drummed his fingers on the armchair and tried not to make eye contact with the adults in the room. Lily was holding Albus' hand, well, Albus was holding Lily's hand, and the three kids were all scared.

It wasn't until Albus looked around the room and not at his legs did he notice where they were.

"Are we in Grimmuald place?" He said in awe, checking out the rest of the room. As soon as he said that all the adults looked at him in confusion, and the remaining Potter kids' heads snapped up.

"Bloody hell, we are in Grimmuald Place!" Lily said popping up from where she was sitting and walking around the room.

"It looks so much gloomier than when we were last here. What happened?" James said, also getting up to examine the walls of the replace their family sometimes goes to explore.

"Might I interrupt by asking how you've ever been in this house?" A pudgy woman with red hair spoke up clearly to the exploring kids.

Lily, Albus, James stopped what they were doing and stared at Molly Weasley, who was starting to get uncomfortable under their gaze.

Lily, no longer scared of the adults since they found out they were in Grimmuald Place spoke up, "Okay it can't be just me, but that looks exactly like Grandmum." She said eyeing Molly.

At this James and Albus' face broke into grins, "Merlin, that definitely is her!" they agreed, looking at the rest of the adults.

After realizing one of their relatives were sitting in the same room as them, they started to recognize familiar, yet younger, faces in the crowd that stared at them in even more confusion.

"Uncle Bill!" "Teddy's parents!" "Grandpa!" "Even Uncle Charlie is here!" The three kids started pointing out the members of their family in excitement, and finding no shame in pointing at them and laughing.

"I think we really are in the past," James said smiling, as Albus interrupted, "You guys all look so young!"

The three kids, relieved sat back on the couch as the adults looked around at each other.

"So you said your last name was Potter? And you're names are Albus, Lily, and James." Said Remus Lupin.

"In the flesh." James said taking a bow and Lily smacked him over the head, "Prat." She muttered as the adults chuckled.

"So that means your father is-" Arthur started

"Harry Potter." Albus finished.

"Oh dear," Molly began looking around nervously, "What's wrong Grandmum, is he here?" Lily said looking around in excitement,

"Can we see him? Oh that would freak him out like crazy, imagine seeing your own kids!" The three kids laughed.

"Well, you see, he is here, but it would probably be a shock to see you guys, I mean who would expect their own kids to be in their living room from the future" Tonks said, but even she cracked a smile.

"How do we even know they aren't faking?" Charlie inquired, sending a chilling vibe through the living room.

"We aren't." James growled defensively, stepping in front of his brother and sister.

After a vial of Veritaserum and many questions later, the three kids were proved correct, and everyone was flabbergasted to know that the time travelers were in fact time travelers, and Harry Potter's kids.

"Well! Get good old Dad down here to say hello!" James joked, getting yet another eyes roll from Albus.

But before anyone could answer or fulfill James' request, a bunch of footsteps were heard descending the steps and coming into the living room.

"I told you Ronald, it's- oh, hello." Hermione walked into the living room next to Ron, followed by Harry who had Ginny on his back.

"How do you do," James said tipping an imaginary hat to the four people who just walked in.

"Um, mum, who are these people?" Ginny asked turning to her mum who was trying to hide her discomfort. "Well sweetie, they, they're from the future? Molly answered Ginny trying to sound confident, but it came out more as a question.

Ginny nodded her head slowly, turning to the kids. "I'm Ginny." She said casually as Harry snaked his arm around her waist.

It was Christmas time and Harry and Ginny got together a fair while ago, but it didn't stop them from showing off their relationship happily. The Weasleys, no matter how much they wanted to break them apart, learned to live with it.

Lily scoffed and leaned in to her brothers, "You'd think that since we're in the past we'd get a break from Mum and Dad being all gooey and relationshippy." She muttered, turning back to the people in the room, who were now gaping at the kids and wide-eyed looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh bloody hell was I not supposed to say that." Lily said, shrinking into her brothers.

"You're WHOSE kids?" Ron said, shocked but smiling.

"Harry and Ginny?" "Wait WHAT!" "I totally see it now, Lily looks so much like Ginny!" "I mean James looks like an exact mix of both of them." "I always knew-"

Fred and George, who just entered the room, heard all the commotion, and knew what was going on due to their extendable ears, and Albus smirked as he saw Fred handing three galleons over to George glumly.

Between all of the commotion, the three kids watched their parents smirk at each other and Harry pulled Ginny closer to his body.

"Not even disgusted, how much grosser could they possibly get?" Albus whispered to his two siblings as they all laughed.

After the shock, the welcome to the family jokes, the threats, and the happiness died down, everyone turned back to the kids, unsure of what to do next.

"Well why don't you introduce yourselves?" Fred and George said, interested about the future.

The people in the living room traveled to the kitchen and sat at the table, as the three Potters stood at the head. Looking at each other, James stepped forward.

"I'm James Potter, middle name Sirius, so, I guess, James Sirius Potter!" James mumbled nervously, regaining his confidence by the end of the sentence.

Harry and Ginny smiled brightly and looked at each other. Ginny squeezed his hand and they looked back at their son who was rolling his eyes. "You guys are insufferable, it's bad enough at home, but if I see you guys snogging I might just gouge my eyes out."

Everyone laughed at James' comments and allowed him to continue.

"Anyway, I'm 17, currently in my last year at Hogwarts. Sadly, to nobody's surprise, I am not head boy, nor was I a prefect, but I was something much better, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, star chaser, hottest player, most popular with the ladies." James said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Modest too!" Lily interrupted causing yet another explosion of laughter by the people from the past.

"James should you really be saying that you're and I quote 'the most popular with the ladies' when you have a girlfriend?" Albus asked, shooting a joking glance at his older brother.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Ginny's ears perked up, "Do we know their parents? Who is it?" She said excitedly,

James smiled and plopped onto the chair, "Only the most gorgeous girl ever, the one and only Alice Longbottom, daughter of Neville, woman of my dreams." James said dreamily.

Ginny giggled at her son's expression and tone of voice as Albus pushed the chair he was sitting in out of the way.

"Neville's daughter? Wow I wasn't expecting that." Ron said laughing.

"Now that James went into Alice mode-" Albus started

"Which is what we call him when he starts talking about his girlfriend." Lily interrupted, Remus smiled.

"He really lives up to his namesake. James used to look like that whenever he talked about your Grandmum." Remus said to Lily and Albus.

Harry smiled at the thought of his parents and smiled even more bright at the sight of his son being happy.

"So far so good." He whispered in Ginny's ear. She turned to him, "I can't see it getting bad." She smiled back kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm Albus Potter, named after good old Dumbledore." The carbon copy of Harry spoke up. "I'm 16 and in my sixth year at Hogwarts, which I'm pretty sure is what you guys are in now?" He said to Dad, Ron, and Hermione.

They nodded, "Precisely, you guys ended up in 1996." Hermione answered, brewing over a deep thought.

"Well, anyway, I'm a prefect for Slytherin an-"

Ron spit out the water he was drinking and looked up at Albus, "Wait you're in Slytherin! Really?" He said looking at Albus with skepticism. He smiled back and nodded, "Dad told me that back in your school years, Slytherin was filled with bad and mean people, but I can assure you its changed." Albus responded as Ron ad the other people in the room slowly nodded their heads understanding.

"Yeah, Slytherin in our time is a lot less prejudiced and more widely accepted. There is always those annoying people who think that their blood is better than others, but nobody likes them and mostly everyone disagrees." Lily said backing up her brother.

"Yeah Ickle Alby here is so ambitious it would just absolutely kill us if he was in another house." James said, snapping out of his daze and pinching Albus' cheeks.

"Oi, shut up!" Albus said laughing and slapping James' hands away.

"Well that's good! I'm so proud you're a prefect!" Gunny spoke up giving her son a thumbs-up.

"That's exactly the reaction you had in the future Mum." Albus said smiling back at Ginny who blushed at being called Mum by someone who was older than her.

"Anyway, I play Quidditch on the house team, I'm Seeker like you dad," Harry gave his son a small smile and kept listening. "Annndddd… yeah that' about it." Albus said shyly smiling at all the people in the room.

"So do you have a girlfriend like James?" Tonks asked leaning closer to Albus.

"Well-erm-no?" he responded, unsure. Lily and James looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Albus having a girlfriend, oh! That's just amazing!" Lily laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. James fell off his chair and gasped for air in between laughs while rolling on the floor clutching his sides.

"It's so funny it hurts." He laughed. After the other two Potter kids regained their selves, and Albus was down rolling his eyes Bill spoke up, "Well what's so funny about Albus having a girlfriend?"

All three of the kids smiled again, "Well you see, it's not really the dating part," Lily started. "It's more of the girl part." Albus finished still trying not to laugh.

"You see younger family," James said putting his arm around his brother, "Alby here plays for the other team, swings on the other side, prefers a diff-" James was cut off by Lily smacking him on the backside of the head.

"What James is so desperately trying to say, is that Albus is gay." She said rolling her eyes at James again.

The adults looked at Albus, and after what felt like hours to Albus, it was Tonks who finally broke the silence, "Well do you have a boyfriend then?" she asked, leaning in hopefully.

"None of those either, no matter how hard I try." Albus said breaking into a grin, all of the people in the room laughed at Albus' remark.

"So what does the Slytherin Common Room look like?" Ginny asked interested. Albus smiled at his younger mum and opened his mouth to respond. "EHH Boring!" Lily made a buzzer sound in his ear and knocked him out of the way.

"It's my turn!" She said happily.

"Hello all you past dwellers, I'm Lily Luna Potter, the youngest, brightest, and best looking Potter." She said taking a curtsey. Ginny giggled and all the other people from the past looked at Lily with bright smiles.

"Debatable!" James chimed in, earning another eye roll from Albus and yet another smack on the back of his head by Lily.

"Anyway, I'm 15 and I'm in Gryffindor. In my fifth year at Hogwarts, like Mum in this time period, and I play chaser with James on my house Quidditch Team, and I guess that's about it." Lily said flashing a smile to all the people in the room.

"Quite the contrary dear sister." James started. Lily gave him a look that could kill and Albus smiled along with his brother, giving an evil glare to Lily.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to Hermione as quiet as possible, which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ah Uncle Ron, you see Lily here forgot to tell you about her love life." Albus started, putting his arm around her his little sister as James patted her head.

"It's cause I don't have a love life." Lily growled at her brothers, growing more nervous.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances as Harry grew more and more on edge with the fact that his future sons were telling him that his future daughter had a boyfriend, or girlfriend.

"So why did we walk into your room to wake you up to see you were in bed with Lysander Scamander?" James said casually, smiling, but couldn't hide his anger.

"Lysander Scamander?" Harry choked out, "Bed? But you're 15!" He exclaimed.

Ginny patted his leg, "I'm sure it's fine, I'm fifteen now." She said to him, "Exactly why I'm afraid." Harry whispered at her, Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Nothing happened!" Lily exclaimed, shrugging out of her brother's grasp, "Nothing could ever happen when I live under the same roof as three of the most nosy guys ever." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Aw is Harry an overprotective dad?" Tonks said smirking at a blushing Harry.

"Well I was going to say Teddy, but he moved out, and now that I think about it. I wouldn't be able to get anything past Head Auror Potter anyway." Lily said

"I'm Head Auror?" Harry squeaked with excitement

"We have another kid?" Ginny squeaked with excitement.

The couple looked at each other and laughed, then turned their attention back to the kids.

"Well, Teddy isn't exactly your kid but he might as well be. He's dad's godson, and since both of his parents died he was raised by his grandma and us." Lily explained, realized the topic left her and Lysander Scamander, as much as she loved talking about him.

"It's not me is it? Do I die? Please say no." Ron said squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, even though Harry and Ginny are Roses' Godparents, you and Hermione are very much alive." Albus said.

Ron and Hermione's eyes grew wide with surprise and they jumped apart from each other.

Ron fell off his hair and Hermione jumped onto Ginny's chair. "Welcome to the family sis!" Ginny said to Hermione who squealed.

"Not possible!" Ron exclaimed as everyone laughed at the scene.

"This must be what dad was telling us, I never thought I'd experience Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's 'Extreme Sexual Tension in Every Scenario' firsthand." James said causing the kids from the future and past to burst out into laughter.

"Ron's with Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting back in her chair. Harry groaned at the mention at Lavender.

"Oh bloody hell we all know you guys like each other." He said rolling his eyes.

After the shock wore off and Ron and Hermione found their seats, it was Fred who cleared his throat.

"So you said that they had a daughter, Rose?" he said smirking at the flustered future couple.

"Yeah and Hu-" Lily started

"Why don't we just tell them all about the future?" James said excitedly as both kids looked at Albus for approval.

"I guess we can." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well everyone here's everything you need to know about the future."


	3. The Future is A Bright One

Everyone that currently lived in 1996 sat around the table completely silent. They all wanted to know how the future turned out, if they defeated Voldemort, the couples, the gossip, just as much as they could.

The three Potter kids exchanged a glance. "Well I'll be the first to say," Lily began, "That the future is a bright one." She smiled as everyone sitting around the large table sighed in relief.

"We defeated Voldemort?" Molly asked hopefully, squeezing Arthur's hand.

Albus nodded, "All of the kids in our family grew up in a world with no Voldemort, we weren't even alive when he was! Well I guess Teddy was, but that was only for a month." He said sheepishly as James and Lily nodded in agreement.

"So who are Teddy's parents? If he was alive when Voldemort was and James is seventeen, then he must be born soon, and if it isn't by blood then he couldn't be any of our children." Charlie said looking around the room.

"I'm going to have to stop you Uncle Charlie, Teddy's Mum us Nymphadora Tonks." Lily said glancing at Tonks, whose head shot up from where she was resting it on the table.

"Me?" She said excitedly, with a bright smile on her face. Soon, the smile faded and her face darkened. "I'm dead?" She choked on her words as tears threatened to spill.

Remus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, comforting her.

"I'm sorry Tonks," James said, "But if it makes you feel any better Mum and Dad and Andromeda raised him amazingly, he was a Hufflepuff and Head Boy, he's a Metamorphagus AND he's engaged!"

Tonks smiled at Harry and Ginny sadly, and instantly perked up. "Engaged! Wait who is his father?" She said, her hair turning the exact shade of blue that Teddy's usually is.

Lily smiled, "Teddy Remus Lupin's father is in this room too." She smiled looking at a paled Remus.

"M-Me?" he stuttered, his face nervous and upset, "I can't have children! They'll have lycanthropy! I'm a horrible person! Passing that onto a child! How could I?" Remus looked at his feet and hung his head low.

"Who said anything about being a werewolf?" Albus said softly, causing Remus' head to perk up. "He isn't?" Remus said, his frown being replaced with a grin.

"Nope, he's only cranky on the full moons, but he usually spends them with Uncle Bill-"

"Wait me? Why?" Uncle Bill interrupted, looking at the kids.

"Okay this is all getting too confusing. Let's start with Teddy and make our way down." Albus said clearly.

Everyone became quiet and looked at the Potter children with curiosity. "Okay, um Teddy! Right!" James started mumbling his words.

"Let me take over, okay so Teddy. He's 25 right now, and engaged to Victoire Weasley," Lily saw people's mouths opening to question, but she put her hand up to silence them, "We'll get there.

"Anyway, he's amazing, Teddy is that guy who seems all rebel and bad, and sometimes he is, but he'll always help Grandmum Weasley clean and cook or watch any of the cousins." Lily said.

Tonks and Remus smiled, their eyes close to tears, and looked at each other lovingly. "Well wolfie, you're going have to give me a chance if we want this kid to be created." Tonks said smiling up at Remus. "Deal." Remus said, closing the gap between them with his lips.

"I'm sorry, but Remus and Tonks, you guys were murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd 1998, by Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. You died like heroes and Teddy is proud to have parents like you, who died for a noble cause in the battle that defeated Voldemort."

The two adults blushed and tried to hide their sad smiles.

"Moving on to Bill Weasley!" James exclaimed shooting his siblings a look, "Yes, I called explaining! Okay, Uncle Bill, or should I say Oncle Bill to be French." James said wiggling his eyebrows.

Once again, Albus rolled his eyes and Lily smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow Merlin you have to stop that! Anyway William, at the end of Dad's sixth year you get pretty much mauled by Fenrir Greyback." Remus gasped and looked at Bill,

"He's a werewolf?" he choked out, feeling sympathy for the Weasley. "James, seriously, you're such a drama queen, Bill was attacked and slashed across the face, but it wasn't on the full moon, so while the scars are permanent, you aren't a werewolf and you get minor side affects, like Teddy."

Everyone sighed a gasp of relief and Molly clutched onto her oldest child like he was gold.

"Even though you're scarred it doesn't stop true love from prevailing!" James yelled throwing his arms back and fake fainting into Lily's arms, which moved out of the way and dropped him onto the ground. James popped up like nothing happened, causing everyone to laugh.

"You and Fleur Delacour get happily married and have three children." James finished, wiping imaginary dirt off of his shirt.

Bill blushed slightly and a smile was painted on his face.

Ginny and Molly rolled their eyes, but looked fake happy. "Don't worry Mum you like her, when Bill was attacked and she showed she was worth it." Albus said, which made Bill smile even wider, hiding the confusion of being attacked.

Ginny turned a shade of pink, "Sorry big bro, I'm happy for you." She smiled at him.

"Tell me about my grandchildren!" Molly and Arthur said with excited tones.

"Well, the oldest one is 23, and her name is Victoire Weasley, soon to be Lupin." James said looking at Tonks and Remus, whose mouths were slightly open.

"Well I hope they're good together." Bill said skeptically, shooting a nervous smile at Tonks and Remus.

"Oh don't worry you gave him a good talking to, and they are the cutest couple in the world!" Lily said sighing to herself. The three adults smiled genuine smiles at each other as James coughed, "Me and Alice." Cough, "Alice and James."

Lily rolled her eyes continued, "Anyways, Victoire was in Gryffindor, she was a prefect, and she didn't play Quidditch. She has blonde hair like Fleur and she's really nice."

Bill blushed and nodded, "And I have two more?" he asked softly as Albus nodded, "Dominique and Louis! Dominique is 17 right now, and she's in Hufflepuff. She loves pulling pranks and she has blond hair also, she plays beater for Hufflepuff-"

"And is definitely going to be Captain." James interrupted.

"And Louis is the youngest, he's 15, and in Ravenclaw." Lily said as Bill stuttered to find words.

"He plays keeper for Quidditch and he's really interested in dragons, like Charlie." Albus said as Charlie jumped up from his chair.

"ANOTHER ONE IN THE FAMILY!" He said excitedly, turning to Bill. "Who knew your son would be so badass?" He said as serious as possible.

Bill laughed and swatted at Charlie as Fred and George looked at each other, "So how much of a prankster is Dominique?" they asked not so subtlety,

"Good enough to prank James-" Albus started, "When I'm distracted!" James exclaimed defending himself,

"Yeah we know James, a prank was the last thing you expected in a broom closet with Alice." Lily rolled her eyes.

Everyone, besides James of course, snorted into their sleeves, but it eventually broke into full out laughter and many people, including Hermione and Ginny, fell into the people next to them, who just so happened to be their future husbands.

Harry and Ron were wiping tears from their eyes and laughing into the heads of their future wives. Once everyone settled down, Molly cleared her throat,

"Now for Charlie's kids!" She said, excitement pouring out of her words. Charlie rolled his eyes and looked at his mum,

"Mum, I'm not having kids, I love working with drag-"

"Oh hush, the kids are going to tell us all about your daughters and sons and pets and everything!" She said looking at the kids expectantly.

The Weasley children from the past all looked around knowingly, Charlie was asexual, and he hasn't told his mother or father yet. Not because he was scared of their reactions, but because he wasn't ready to tell his parents yet, and all his siblings respected him enough to keep it a secret.

"Mum, we already told you!" Fred said

"Charlie's little man just doesn't work properly!" George finished.

Molly took the newspaper and smacked them over the heads, as all the kids watched on giggling.

"Sorry Grandmum, but it's true, Cool Uncle Charlie doesn't have kids." James said, giving thumbs up to Charlie.

"Oh, I understand." She said disappointedly, but Charlie turned to her, "Hey Mum, I'm Cool Uncle Charlie!" he said like a little kid. It couldn't help but put Molly in a better mood.

"Next future is I!" Fred said, puffing his chest and waving his hand like royalty.

"You skipped Uncle Percy…" Albus said looking at the family sitting around the Percy.

"Percy?" All the Weasley kids said with distaste, "He isn't in our life anymore!" Ginny said angrily

"What?" Albus said to the angry people sitting around the table

"Oh, this must be the time that Mum told us about when Percy was gone from the family and was being a 'big headed prat' and a ministry lover." Lily said to her brothers, who immediately understood.

"Was?" Molly said smiling, "Percy comes back!" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she sat down in a chair.

"Right, yeah so Percy comes back and marries Audrey, um, Audrey- Lily, what was auntie Audrey's name before she married Uncle Percy." James said, straining himself to remember the name.

"It doesn't matter you pansy, she's a muggle so they wouldn't know he anyway." Lily said rolling her eyes at James' delighted smile.

"Woah back up, Percy marries a muggle?" said Fred, rolling his eyes

"That does sound like Percy," George responded,

"Is she really boring?"

"And obsessed with work?" the twins continues as Albus, Lily, and James looked at each other.

"Boring? No! Aunt Audrey's amazing!" James said to the bewildered twins and people of the past.

"Amazing? Really?" Ginny questioned, skeptically.

"Really, in the beginning if the year we all came back to visit home one weekend, and there was firewhiskey and butterbeer, well scratch that, something happened with all the cousins-" he trailed off.

Anyway," James said, "Those are just details, pretty much I couldn't go home to face dad, and neither could any of the cousins, so we went to the only house where the whole family wasn't involved. Uncle Percy's"

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled and longed for the future where all his family and loved ones would be close and friendly, he hated seeing how Percy was affected.

"Percy wasn't there, shame really because he could've given us some potions, but Aunt Audrey was and she laughed at all of us and took pictures of our not-so-sober selves. She told all of our mums and dads that we were with her having a movie night and then let us crash until the morning." Albus finished.

Everyone laughed, not getting mad that their future kids were such troublemakers.

"Those pictures are probably hilarious!" Fred and George said grinning at the Potter kids, as Albus laughed with them.

"They are! There's a picture of Lily on James back racing Dominique on Louis back, it was in the garden and there was huge obstacle course!" Albus laughed as Lily and James smirked.

"We won." James stated as Lily and him high fived with straight faces. "Sorry Uncle Bill but Dom and Louis would never beat us in an obstacle course." Lily finished as Ginny and Harry looked on their children with pride.

"Do my kids destroy Percy's in a drunk race?" Said George hopefully, crossing his fingers.

"Well-" James started, "As much as I love hearing about my drunk grandchildren," Arthur said sarcastically with a hint of joking in his voice, "Who ARE Percy's children?" he asked Lily who smiled.

"Completely forgot!" She said laughing, "Well, Percy has two daughters, Molly and Lucy."

"Molly!" Molly squealed with excitement, "Really?"

Albus nodded his head, "Really, she's crazy smart too. She was the first of the biological clan to be in a house other than Gryffindor, well, she was the second to be sorted in the whole family right after James." James smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Currently, Molly is 17 year old, Head Girl, and in Ravenclaw House, she doesn't play Quidditch, and she has brown hair like Aunt Audrey." Albus recounted as much about Molly as she could.

"Following in her father's footsteps as Head of Hogwarts." Fred smirked and elbowed George jokingly in the stomach.

"Well, I can't say I disagree, but I think Molly is a lot more easygoing. She lets people get away with small things and isn't so strict, although she is insanely smart." Lily laughed thinking of Molly and her dad.

"Lucy on the other is nothing like her dad or sister." Said James putting his hand over his heart and pride.

"Luce is 16 and in Slytherin. She's one of the best Quidditch players ever and plays multiple positions. She pranks like crazy and spends a lot of time with her favorite Uncle, who just so happens to be Uncle George. She wants to Work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as a product developer." Lily added the part about Lucy being a prankster at the end.

"Oi, what about me!" Fred said laughing as George's mouth dropped in shock. "I never would've thought that Percy would have such a cool daughter." George said.

Molly was on the edge of her seat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, so far she had eight grandchildren that she knew of, and most likely more from what the kids were telling her.

"Who do I marry? How many kids do I have? Are they prank gods, do they get in trouble?" Fred questioned the kids with a hopeful gleam in his eyes and all three of them took a subconscious step back.

"Do I smell?" Fred joked, as George took a huge whiff of his twin, "Not more than usual," he replied looking back at his future niece and nephews.

"Well, Fred doesn't have any children…" Lily started nervously looking at James and Albus for help.

Harry saw the uncomfortable look in his future daughters eye and watched as his son's tried to find the words to explain. It's because of this that he knew what they were going to say before Albus opened his mouth.

"I don't know my Uncle Fred," he paused closing his eyes, "Because he died before we were born."

Silence filled the room and all eyes were focused on the three kids. It felt like several hours before somebody finally spoke up.

"You're joking right?" George said, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence. Fred opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Loud sobs erupted from Molly's mouth as the rest of the people in the room looked at Fred in horror and sadness.

It was only when Ginny moved to go to her older brother did Fred motion for everyone to stop. "I don't want you guys to look at me different," he tried to look brave and relaxed, but it was clear he was conflicted and upset,

"I died a hero's death," he paused and looked at James for confirmation, and he nodded his head. "You died the same day as Remus and Tonks, and the same way, as a hero."

Fred nodded and smiled sadly, "Well then I'm happy. That's a good way to go and clearly it worked if our children grew up in a world with no Voldemort. Now don't give me any tears because it's bloody embarrassing to have my family cry over something that hasn't happened yet."

Albus, Lily, and James giggled at Fred's comment and he looked at them gratefully, cracking a smile of his own. Once everyone calmed down, George spoke up.

"Well please tell me at least I passed on these good looks." He said motioning to himself and Fred, who punched him on the shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Oh definitely." Lily said rolling her eyes. "You marry Angelina Johnson and have two kids Fred and Roxanne." George's ears perked at the sound of his kids and wife's name.

"Angelina Johnson?" he smiled, they had been talking since the summer and he was starting to really like her, and now it was apparent that the feelings were mutual.

"If we said anything about our prankster cousins before, they are nothing compared to Roxanne and Fred. They're like an unstoppable duo. They know how to get into every single family's house blindfolded and they have access to all the prank supplies." James said proudly.

"Roxanne is 15 and in Hufflepuff. She plays chaser on her Quidditch Team. Although she's really good, it doesn't interest her as much as some of the other cousins." Lily explained to George who was smiling as bright as possible.

"Yeah, sometimes when we go to your house you guys are playing family Quidditch games, boys versus girls, and Aunt Angelina and Roxanne are destroying you guys." Albus said as George laughed and pretended to be offended.

"And what about Fred?" George asked, more and more excited about his future.

Even though his twin died, he was proud of the way he went and happy his future was filled with happiness and barley any danger.

"Fred is 17 and in Gryffindor. Like me!" James said, "He doesn't play Quidditch, but Uncle George is always at Hogwarts because of Fred's pranks and talking to McGonagall about why he shouldn't be punished."

Fred laughed so hard he fell into his brother's shoulder. "Sound like something you would do." Bill and Charlie said rolling their eyes and laughing along with Fred, soon joined by George and the rest of the people in the room.

"Is McGonagall still around in the future?" Hermione pointed out, a smile on her lips.

"Oh yeah, mum and dad are talking to her all the time." Albus said rolling his eyes and looking at James.

"Hey it wasn't my fault last time!" James said putting his hands up defensively and grinning smugly.

"Stop bloody lying you literally told Lysander you would hex him into the Black Lake in front of McGonagall!" Lily said fuming at James who was pretending to file his nails.

"Yes, he's a slick git, and it was his fault." James responded to an angry Lily.

Everyone else in Grimmuald Place looked on in amusement at how James and Lily were glaring at each other. Harry and Ginny smirked at each other and looked at Albus who was trying to stop the siblings from killing each other.

"So! Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had two kids!" he said loudly over the bickering of his brother and sister.

The tip of Ron's ears turned red and Hermione's face matched the color. They avoided eye contact by looking back at the kids.

"I'm explaining this one." Lily said shoving James out of the way while he opened his mouth.

"Your first kid is Rose, who's 16 and in Ravenclaw. She doesn't play Quidditch but she's so smart and really funny." Lily said smugly, shooting another glare at James.

Hermione and Ron smiled at the description of their daughter and looked at each other shyly.

"And you're other child is Hugo. He's 15 and in Gryffindor. He plays Keeper o the Quidditch Team and he's wicked good at wizard's chess." Lily finished the description of the grandchildren.

"And then obviously there's us and yeah, that sums it up for the Weasley-Potter clan." Albus said looking at all the excited faces of the people who before this day had little hope for the future.

"That's amazing!" Molly said leaping out her seat and hugging the three kids as tight as she could, tears of joy running down her face.

"Mum don't suffocate them!" Bill laughed as all the Weasley kids nodded in response.

"Oh it's alright, we're used to Grand mum's hugs." James said hugging Molly back, along with the other Potter kids.

It only made Molly cry harder.


	4. Back to The Past

The residents of Grimmuald Place eventually moved to the living room where the mood of the residents increased and got much more exciting.

Everyone was asking questions about their future and getting excited over the outcomes.

"So Weasley Wizard Wheezes really takes off?" Fred and George asked James, who nodded with enthusiasm.

"It does more than take off! It's the most popular joke shop in the wizarding world and everyone has been there at least once. Even Muggleborns! There are locations everywhere." James said smiling at his uncles, who were glowing with pride and excitement.

On the other side of the room Tonks was smiling as Lily told her more about her only son, who she doesn't get enough time with. "What color does he usually keep his hair?" Tonks said jumping up and down, her hair changing colors rapidly.

"Usually it's turquoise blue, and when he was at Hogwarts he would run a little business and change his appearance to help people get out of detention or dates, things like that." Tonks smiled at waved at Remus to come over and listen to descriptions of their son.

Albus was surrounding by his parents, Ron, and Hermione, who were asking them about stories about their kids and how everyone was doing in the future.

"We are always hanging out with Rose and Hugo and everyone always gets together at the Burrow. We're a really close family in the future." Albus said shyly looking at his past family.

"So am I good mum?" Ginny said to Albus looking at him hopefully.

Albus smiled at his Mum and nodded eagerly.

"The best Mum in the world." He responded. Ginny giggled and gave a thumbs up to Harry, who smiled at his girlfriend and looked back at his son, who looked exactly like him.

"And I'm a good dad?" He asked nervously. Albus gave the same response and Ron and Hermione looked at Albus in wonder.

"So what do we do in the future?" They asked. The conversation went on and more people around the room were talking amongst themselves about what they already heard from the three future Potter kids.

Suddenly, a faint pop was heard from the hallway.

"Are you sure love, Hermione might have been wrong…" The three Potter kids heard a familiar voice and froze.

"Hermione's never wrong Gin, and besides I'm positive that they're here, the ministry tracked the prototype I had and it said Grimmuald Place 1996." Once again, another familiar voice rang through the kids' ears.

The people from the past watched in wonder as the three Potter kids moved to the center of the room in a panic and started talking.

"It's Mum and Dad!" James said worriedly looking around.

"You're going to be in so much trouble James." Albus said rolling his eyes as Lily sat in silence. "It wasn't James' fault it was mine!" She squealed looking at the door where the voices were getting closer.

"Is that future us?" Ginny and Harry said with interest looking at the door.

"It's not a good thing! I'm dead!" Lily said turning back to her brothers.

"Gin I think I heard voices from in here." Future Harry said, the door opening slowly and carefully. "Code Nine!" James whisper-yelled to his siblings.

The people from the past watched in awe as James dived over the couch, Lily mushed herself under an unoccupied chair, and Albus slid smoothly behind a bookcase.

"Wha-" Hermione started, but Ron shushed her, interested in where this was going.

Only about a second after the three children were hidden from sight the door creaked open and two faces peeked their head inside the filled living room.

"Merlin, Harry we really are in the past!" An older Ginny said stepping in the room, as an older Harry slid quickly in after her and shut the door, giving a nervous, friendly grin to all the younger versions of his family.

"Blimey, sorry everyone but have you seen our children?" he said smoothly, staring at all the wide-mouthed people sitting around him.

"Love, do you think they did a Code Nine?" Ginny whispered to her husband as he smirked and nodded.

Older Harry and Ginny, pulled out their wand sin sync, nodded at each other, grinned, and waved them.

The unoccupied chair and bookcase slid to the side immediately and revealed Lily and Albus. Both the children who were now in the open smiled at their parents nervously.

"Hello Mum, Dad. How are you doing." Lily said nodding her head casually.

"Oh shut it." Ginny said pulling her daughter in for a hug. "You've been gone for like twelve hours and all you say is how are you doing?" she said laughing.

Lily giggled and Albus walked over, standing next to his family who hugged him equally as much as Lily.

"So I'm assuming James is in here somewhere?" Harry said to his children. Albus cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"What makes you think that?" Albus' voice got higher at the end of the sentence, asking him sound unsure. Older Ginny stepped towards the couch that was occupied by younger Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who looked at her in wonderment.

"Hello guys!" Ginny said cheerfully walking around the back of the couch and pulling her eldest son up by the ear. "Ow Mum! Ah, Merlin!"

James was dragged over to the rest if his family and was let go sheepishly in front of his Mum and Dad.

"We know this was your fault James." Older Harry said trying to hold back a smile as James smirked.

"We have to sound more intimidating Harry." Ginny whispered as Harry nodded, Ginny crossed her arms and looked at her son as disapproving as she could.

"We know this is your fault James." She repeated, sounding scarier than Harry.

James stood there still smirking as Lily tried to back out of the room.

"That's where you're incorrect parents." James said leaning against the wall. "If you really want to point fingers, I believe the redheaded girl trying to walk out of the room is who you're looking for." James said pointing to a creeping Lily.

Harry and Ginny turned on their heels and faced Lily who froze in her tracks. She waved shyly.

"It really wasn't my fault, James threw a Quaffle at me." She said pointing back at James.

"Where did you get the time turner anyway?" Harry questioned Lily as she averted her eyes to her shoes.

"It was in the attic!" She said innocently, "That's where I was hiding it." He said looking at Ginny, who was facing Albus. "Where do you fit into all of this?" she said looking at her other son suspiciously.

"He was supposed to catch the Quaffle!" James said throwing in his opinion, "James didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to have a Quaffle in the house?" Harry added, causing James to be quiet.

"What I'm hearing is that it's all of your faults." Ginny said looking at all her kids who shot glances at each other.

"Well this has never happened before." Harry said looking at his wife to see what to do.

Remus and Tonks were looking at the older couple in amusement, switching their gazes between the younger and older versions of Harry and Ginny.

"This is so bloody weird," Tonks whispered to Remus who nodded in agreement.

Everyone around the room was doing a very similar thing and stealing glances at the two versions of the people. The only two people doing something different were the younger versions of the people who just walked through the door.

"Look at us!" Ginny said to Harry who was chuckling along, "I think we make good parents." He stated, high-fiving his girlfriend who was quietly giggling and watching the scene in front of them.

"Well, we'll decide what to do with you guys in the morning." Older Harry said pointing to the three children in front of him.

Older Ginny turned to her past mum, "Hey mum, do you mind if we stay here tonight? We used a time turner and we have to stay in the location for at least 24 hours." She said to her dumbfounded Mum.

"Of course honey…" Molly said nervously, looking at her daughter, who was much older and more matured.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said, rounding up her family and pulling out her wand. She conjured a bed, "We'll sleep in here." She said plopping down on one of the beds.

"Can the kids sleep upstairs?" She asked Remus who nodded and led the kids to where they would sleep.

Slowly, everyone from the past shuffled past the two adults from the future, eyeing them with wonder and passing through the door.

Everyone muttered slow goodnights and eventually, the house was silent.


	5. Wake Up Lily

The people from the past were wired to wake up early, it probably had something to do with the war, and if they slept in it would feel like they weren't doing enough to help their world.

It was something that stuck with Harry, who always got up at 7 AM, and although Ginny would always be woken up by her husband's attempts to be quiet, she never wanted to, but she never complained.

The kids would always sleep late, since they were never faced with anything that made them feel like they should wake up, and it gave the couple a lot of alone time, which hey usually filled with pranking each other, their kids, or having fun.

So when the couple woke up at around their usual time and giggled to each other walking into the kitchen to find everyone from the past already eating breakfast, it surprised them.

"Oh… Hello" Harry said sheepishly, looking around at the adults and kids smiling back up at him.

"Sorry, we weren't expecting anyone to be up, it's usually quiet until 9 at our house." Ginny said smiling at her husband.

"What happens at 9?" Fred inquired, still amazed that his little sister and honorary little brother got married, but he wasn't complaining.

At that moment James walks into the room, "I wake up. Or," he paused, "They wake me up with water guns." He finished shooting an annoyed glance at his parents who burst out laughing.

"Water guns?" Ron asked, unsure of what they were.

"It's a muggle invention, you pull a trigger and it shoots water out." Hermione answered as the younger Harry and Ginny make eye contact, amused by their future selves.

"Yeah a muggle invention made to ruin my life," James answered walking to the fridge, "You don't wake up any of your other children with that death trap." He said rummaging for food.

"It's because none of our other children deserve it." Ginny replied casually, as Harry nodded in agreement, hiding his smiles.

The people from the past couldn't help but giggle at the happy, carefree future of the Potter's.

"I'm still going to assume, as your eldest child, that it's because you love me the most." James stated, drinking the juice he pulled out of the fridge. As he said this, the door opened an Albus walked in, his hair messy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah right, we all know that's true." Albus said sitting on the counter next to James as they rolled their eyes at each other.

"Oh please we all know Lily's our favorite" Harry said laughing as Ginny giggled in a joking agreement.

James narrowed his eyes as his father, a smirk on his lips, "I could take you old man." He said jumping off the counter into a fighting stance, as the older harry laughed.

"I'm sure you could." Harry said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, smirking at his son, who tilted his head at his dad and sat back on the counter. Older Ginny giggled at her family and leaned against her husband's body.

"Where is Ickle Lilykins?" James questioned to his brother who shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I do believe she's asleep big brother."

Fred and George smiled at each other, they knew the signs before a prank, and waited anxiously and excitedly for everything to play out.

"Don't do anything to your sister." Ginny said at her sons who looked at her innocently.

"Merlin knows she gets mad enough when you guys wake her up." Harry said to them, as they smirked.

"In case you guys didn't know, our sister Lily sleeps until she is physically forced out of bed by Mum or Dad." James explained to the people of the past, all of a sudden every Weasley nodded their head.

"Ginny's the same way." They all said at the same time.

Younger Ginny blushed and sipped her water as everyone laughed. Remus spoke up, "So what did you guys do?" he said as Tonks nudged his shoulder.

"Why nothing!" Albus said, fake offended.

"You better not have," Harry said, but there wasn't any threat in his voice.

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs and an angry scream. It sounded like there was a huge wave of water that crashed into something and another voice, which belonged to Lily, echoed through the halls. "JAMES AND ALBUS I SWEAR TO MERLI- AAGH"

Another crash sounded from above and all the people sitting around the table, including the future Harry and Ginny, looked towards the ceiling. Everyone was curious, everyone except Albus and James, who were smirking at each other with pride.

"What did you guys do." Future Ginny groaned, burying her head in Harry's chest. "It's been so quiet for so long." Her voice muffled from Harry's shirt.

"I know, we owe our lives to Alice Longbottom." Harry said to his wife who giggled, her face still in Harry's shirt.

"Come on Love let's go see what happened." Harry said, urging Ginny to start to walk out the door.

Albus shot a look at James who pulled out his wand. "Locomotor Mortis!" He said urgently.

"James!" Harry and Ginny said as their legs locked. Harry fell to the floor, sitting up and catching Ginny as he landed on his legs. "Hello love," he said as Ginny giggled, not even mad at her son.

"James you can't even do magic." Harry said, "I'm 17 dad, remember." James pointed out smugly, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Oi, I forgot, you're so old." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"When did he get so old?" She whispered as Harry shrugged and watched as both boys raced out of the room.

"Don't annoy your sister!" Harry started to yell after them, but by the end of the sentence his voice was at a normal volume. "It's a lost cause Harry." Ginny said patting his back as Harry flashed a smile at her.

After a couple seconds a door upstairs opened and you heard a faint voice tauntingly say, "Oh Liiillllyy?" Which everyone assumed was probably James.

There was silence. Everyone glanced at each other and waited for what they expected was another huge crash.

"GOT YOU NOW FUCKERS!" Said a girl's voice followed by a huge crash.

Upstairs just seconds before, James and Albus walked into the room, looking at their handiwork and wanting to see the final result. The door creaked open. "Oh Liiillllyy?" James said, smirking at his brother.

Albus examined the room, the glass bottle of the blue hair dye was shattered over the bed and blue stains were seen all over the room. The mirror was shattered at the carpet was soaking wet.

"Where is she?" Albus whispered to his brother.

All of a sudden the door slammed shut and Lily stepped out from behind the frame. "GOT YOU KNOW FUCKERS!" She screamed, making the boys scream in surprise. She tackled them to the floor and stole James' wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said, causing her brothers to lift of the ground. She slammed them onto the bed, which covered their clothes in blue dye. James and Albus looked at their sister fearfully.

"Really sorry Lils!" Albus said smiling nervously, looking at his soaked sister with dripping blue hair, James couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny do you?" Lily said motioning to her head and body. "Well," she chuckled evilly, and pointed her wand at James, "Rictusempra!" She said, causing James to be tickled mercilessly.

"Lil- Pleas- Stop!" he gasped, erupting into fits of giggles and laughs.

She turned to Albus, and pointed her wand at his body. "No Lily," He said getting off the bed and putting his wands up in surrender. Lily started to mutter the incantation to the Bat Bogey Hex that her mother taught her.

Albus' eyes turned wide and he lunged for his sister.

She shrieked as she was tackled to the ground. Albus grabbed the wand from her and muttered the counter curse for the tickling charm she placed on James. James, thankful, jumped to his feet, but only saw the back of Lily's head as she ran from the room.

"GET HER!" James yelled as the boys raced after their sister.

Lily ran into the kitchen with her blue hair waving from the speed she ran and dived behind the counter. Her parents, who were free from the Leg Locking Curse stood there is shock.

"Oh bloody hell." Ginny said rolling her eyes and taking out her wand. Harry mimicked her and they waited by the door.

After a couple seconds Albus and James ran through the door, but Albus was met with his mother's wand, and James with his father's.

"Petrificus Totalus." They both said to their sons, who froze and fell to the floor.

Ginny looked over them laughing, as Albus' green eyes and James' brown eyes followed her movements. She waved her legs over their heads. "Payback!" She said as Lily came out from behind the counter and looked at her brothers seething.

She bent down and picked up James' wand from his pocket, held it up to her head and muttered a charm to fix her hair, she had it memorized by now.

After things settled down Harry looked at all the people who were sitting around the table, doing their best to hold in their laughs. "I'm sorry about our children." Harry said chuckling.

After he said that everyone burst out laughing, including the people from the future, well those who could.

"Well after that display of pranking and rule breaking," Ginny said as Harry unfroze their sons who got of the ground slowly, shooting nervous glances at their sister, who smiled smugly.

"I think it's time for punishments!" Ginny said excitedly as Harry's eyes lit up, "My favorite time!" Harry said grinning at his wife who smiled back.

The kids groaned and followed their parents into the living room.

"You guys are welcome to watch the suffering." Ginny called back behind her as everyone sitting around the table jumped up and followed, eager to see.


	6. Punishments?

James, Albus, and Lily were all squished up against each other on the couch looking at their parents who stood side by side in front of them.

Lily, unwillingly, was sitting in between her two brothers and looked like she was about to murder them both, occasionally elbowing them or stomping on their feet.

"We've never had to punish all three of them a the same time." Harry said to Ginny without taking his eyes off their kids.

"I know this is weird, what do we do?" Ginny said back, her eyes also never leaving the three children.

Harry and Ginny looked upon the people of the past for help, "Any ideas?" Ginny asked them. They all looked at each other giddily, ready to participate.

"Don't be so sad!" Lily said sarcastically to the smiling faces.

Molly stepped forward, "Well, you could always just take away something that they like?" She suggested in question form, looking at the older versions of her daughter and honorary- but in the future actual- son.

Ginny snapped her fingers and pointed at her mum, then turned on her heels, her fingers now pointing at James, who turned white.

"Perfect idea Mum!" Ginny said, as James gulped, "James, no Alice for the rest of holiday." She said.

Harry whistled, "Nice one Gin," he said, they fist-bumped without tearing their gaze away from their eldest child, whose mouth was open.

"What!" He said jumping to his feet and groaning. "You can't-No!-That's unfair to her! I mean-No Mum, Dad, please!" he begged.

Harry and Ginny smirked at each other, "Should've thought of that before you turned your sister's hair blue and traveled back in time." They said.

"As your only child that will ever have a girlfriend, you can't ban me from seeing her!" He said, motioning to his two younger siblings.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sit down James, Alice will probably leap for joy when she realizes that we are punishing you for this situation."

James cracked a smile, "You're probably right dad." He said sitting back down, his eyes going into a dreamy state for a split second, but then snapping back out of it.

Albus and Lily rolled their eyes at their brother and looked at each other grinning at how stupid he was being.

Soon enough, Harry and Ginny turned to the child sitting in the middle, Lily.

Before saying anything, both of Lily's brothers shot her a glance that was code for, desperate times call for desperate measures. This was something that they used often, and tried to reveal a secret that would stun their parents enough to slip away. So far no secret has surprised them enough, not even Albus saying he was gay.

"Well Lil-" Harry started.

"ME AND LYSANDER ARE STILL DATING!" Lily screamed before her dad could finish his sentence.

Everybody's mouths dropped, including her brothers, and especially her dad.

Time froze, when all of a sudden the three kids sitting on the couch leapt from their places and fled from the room, trying to find different and equally as good hiding spots from their family.

About two seconds after Lily revealed her relationship status, did time start up again.

Ginny looked at her husband, whose mouth was wide open. "Bloody hell," Harry groaned, "If that boy wasn't Luna's son I would've already killed him."

Everyone laughed and went out to find the kids who were 'hiding', but really they were each just hiding behind a door to different rooms on the upper floors, all of them laughing and their dad's face.

James was in the study, he was first to be found by his mum, who was grinning, "I can't believe your sister said that." She laughed, leading him out of the room, "I can't either!" he said, laughing equally as hard.

Next was Albus, who was hiding behind the door to Sirius' old room, and was found by his dad. "Albus I swear, boys suck, I don't know why you like them so much." He joked as they went back to the living room. "Aw dad, brighten up, it could've been Henry McLaggen and not Lysander!" Albus said patting his dad on the back, who shot him a look.

Lily was hiding behind the door in the room of Regulus Black, but instead of waiting next to the door, she was exploring the pictures on the walls.

She got a creepy, chilling feeling as she inched closer to the closet, almost as if her instincts were telling her to run to her dad, and let him handle whatever was giving her a bad feeling, but she was drawn to the closet.

A feeling of pure happiness and bliss crossed over her and her legs carried her to the closet door. She didn't feel in control of her own body anymore, but she also didn't care. A soft, distant voice whispered for her to open the door, and she lifted her hand to the knob.

Back in the living room, everyone was laughing.

"So you all forgot to get the girl who was actually in trouble?" Tonks laughed, doubling over in her chair.

"What can I say? We each thought the other got her!" Ginny responded giggling as she punched Harry lightly on the arm.

A crash was heard from overhead, and low-pitched laughing came from the source. All noise in the living room ceased and everyone looked to the ceiling.

The voice of Lily Luna Potter reigned through the halls, and her tone was one of pure terror and desperation.

"DAD!" She screeched at the tip of her lungs. Everybody was frozen, well, almost everybody, because Head Auror Harry Potter was sprinting up the stairs before she even finished screaming the word, Ginny, James, and Albus followed closely behind.


	7. Antonin Dolohov

Antonin Dolohov, from the future, was the one hiding behind the closet door waiting for Lily Potter.

Just hours before the time travel incident, Antonin Dolohov escaped from Azkaban, and apparated to the Potter's house. He masterfully got past all of the barriers and protective charms and made his way into Lily's closet.

His plan was to attack her when she came back into her room, but she never did, and along with the three children, he was sucked back into time and dropped in a random room.

It was through eavesdropping that he figured out what happened, and never in a million years did he expect to be transported to an isolated room, and then just the next day, Lily Luna Potter run in alone.

Once she opened the small door to the closet, Antonin dropped his wand and Lily was released from the effects of Imperio.

One look at the Death Eater and she screamed, which caused all noise from below to cease.

Dolohov jumped at her and grabbed her by her hair, flinging her head backwards and palming her neck.

With his free hand, he picked up his wand and held it to her neck. "DAD!" She screeched, her hands and legs flinging wildly against the unmoving body of the escapee.

Her hazel eyes were wild with fear, and Dolohov shot her a wicked smile, full of evil and vengeance.

As the sound of footsteps rapidly increased Dolohov smashed Lily's body against the wall, causing another scream, and raised his wand to the door.

Harry and Ginny, from Antonin's time smashed through the door, only for their legs to be locked and tight ropes be bound across their bodies. The two boys, who Antonin recognized as the other two Potter children, were quickly put in a full body curse, and person after person, spell after spell, everyone was eventually bound up like Harry and Ginny, able to talk, scream, and cry, but not move.

"Ah! The whole gang is here!" Dolohov said, happily. Lily whimpered, and blood trickled down her forehead.

"Get away from her." Harry seethed, squirming and trying to get out from the ropes that were starting to burn into his flesh.

Antonin 'tsked' and ran his long fingernail across the outline of Lily's body, causing her father and every other member of the room to curse and scream. Lily tried to kick again, but her leg was caught and twisted.

A snap from the small girls body was heard and the room was filled with silence. Dolohov dropped the helpless child to the floor and she gasped with pain and clutching her leg.

Ginny opened her mouth to comfort and whisper to her daughter, but Antonin Dolohov raised his wand and pointed it at her stomach. "One word, and I'll kill both your sons." He whispered evilly, turning to the motionless, stone-like boys who lay face up on the floor.

"I've been dreaming of destroying your children for quite sometime Potter," he said dreamily walking back over to Lily and levitating her off the ground, then violently dropping her back onto the floor.

Hermione and past Ginny gasped in horror, watching the future children of their family be assaulted and violently treated.

"I've been in Azkaban for a while, and I finally get my opportunity." He stated bluntly, staring at Harry, both past and future.

"Who should I start with?" He said raising his wand again and unlocking James and Albus, who immediately sprung to their feet.

"BLOODY-" James charged at Antonin who quickly swished his wand and caused his body to freeze in place, James glared at him with hatred and spit, hitting him in the eye.

Ginny opened her mouth to her son, "James!" she hissed, motioning for her son to stop.

Albus rushed over to Lily, who was crying and trying to help her leg, and picked her up and laid her silently on the couch. Antonin laughed at Ginny, "Aw poor Mrs. Potter, trying to save her children, it's really too bad, I actually kind of liked you, you're very pretty." He whispered, inches from Ginny's face.

Ginny, like her son, spat in the eyes of Dolohov, and he unflinchingly wiped it off "Well," he said, "Can't say I didn't warn you." He lifted his wand and pointed it at Lily, who was now being helped by both her brothers.

Her hands and legs were bound tightly together and she was slowly being lifted off of her couch.

"No-" she choked, "Al-James hel-please-stop." She begged, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get free.

Albus and James reached their arms up, only to have them be wrapped by conjured rope behind their backs and forced to sit and watch their sister be dragged to the monster.

"I'll think I'll start with this pretty young lady." Dolohov smiled, motioning to Lily who was still trying to fight to get away.

"STOP IT!" Remus screamed, trying to look away and do his best to help. Antonin snapped to the corner of the room everyone was being held, "Didn't I kill you?" he sneered, as Remus paled.

"Oh right, different time." Antonin said jokingly, smacking his head, as if saying 'duh.' Remus opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

"Now, what should I do with Lily Luna Potter." He said turning back to the girl on the ground.

"Nothing." 15-year-old Ginny said, almost standing fully up.

Antonin looked at her, almost impressed, and then rolled his eyes, "You'll have to be quicker." He stated plainly, raising his wand. "Cruci-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bill and Charlie tackled him to the ground and young Harry and Ginny launched themselves in front of their future daughter.

Ron and Hermione started to untie all the adults and Fred and George went to help Albus and James, whose gazes were focused on the monster who almost tortured their little sister.

Once everything calmed down, Ginny got up after making sure her daughter was okay and stomped over to Antonin, who was staring up at her with amused eyes.

Without saying anything, she brought her foot down on his skull and knocked him out cold.

The air was still and silent and Harry scooped his daughter into his arms, despite her being a teenager, and looked at her with a relieved smile.


	8. The Next Day and New Visitors

The room that Albus, Lily, and James shared during their stay in the past was eerily quiet, and Lily couldn't sleep.

She was haunted by the fact that somebody from the future just attacked her, and even though she was saved and could get over it, she was still shaken by the fact that he was hiding in her closet at home, waiting.

She listened to the soft snores of her brothers, which usually lulled her to sleep in no time, but this time they were only reminders that anything could happen and they would be asleep for it.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked onto her brothers sleeping forms and she imagined them not breathing. What if it was them, and their dad didn't get to them in time? Lily couldn't imagine anything more horrible.

It was only until she realized that her brothers' snores stopped did she look up, tears streaming down her face and her knees clutched to her chest, did she see her two brothers standing over her with upset and sympathetic looks.

"It's okay Lily." James said to his sister softly. He sat down next to her and enveloped her in a hug.

She broke down in his arms and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." He said choking on his words.

"I could've dodged the spell and helped you but-" James trailed off and hugged her tighter. Lily looked next to her, where Albus was rubbing her back.

She saw the marks of the tight ropes used to bind their hands together and she remembered the looks in her brothers' eyes when Lily was being lifted over them, how fearful and angry they were.

She felt vomit rise in her throat, but she didn't even realize when she threw up all over Albus. Albus shut his eyes when it happened and opened them again, his eyes soft and apologetic. Quickly, he found another shirt in one of the drawers and changed.

"Sorry Al," Lily said out of breath and still crying. "Shh, it's okay Lily." He responded, hugging his sister.

She calmed down with her brothers and eventually drifted off to sleep, the worst part was behind her, and she could move on.

The next morning everybody woke up before the three Potter kids, who were all asleep in the same bed, even James wasn't up early, which surprised Ginny and Harry when they walked into the full kitchen.

"Morning everyone, and morning James." Ginny said to everyone, who looked back at her in confusion. "James isn't awake yet," Charlie responded to Ginny, causing Harry to spit out the coffee he was drinking back into his cup.

"James isn't awake yet?" he repeated as a question, and was met with nodding faces of confused people from the past.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and just before they were about to get up to see what was going on, James strolled in happily and shirtless, rubbing tiredness out of his eyes and heading for the fridge.

"No need to worry Harold and Ginerva," He responded in the casual tone his voice was usually in, "All these time travels have messed with my body clock."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah that never happens, you always wake up before us." She said, as Harry nodded along.

"Hey not true, the night after my 17th birthday we got up at the same time." James said drinking water and sitting on the counter.

"We all got up at 3 PM." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Albus walked into the room and smiled, "It's cause you all got super drunk together." He said as he sat next to James.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all spit out whatever liquid they were drinking at the same time, as Ginny from the past chuckled smugly and crossed her arms.

"Albus!" His mother hissed smiled sheepishly at her husband who shrugged jokingly. Ginny turned to her family, "He turned 17! It was either drink with him or take care of him while he was filled with firewhiskey."

Harry agreed and all of Ginny's older brothers burst out laughing, "Solid logic!" George said shooting Ginny a thumbs up.

"Hey, don't look at just me, it's a Weasley-Potter tradition to take shots with your kid when they come of age." Ginny said leaning into her husband, giggling.

"Stop trying to make yourself look better Mum, it's a Potter tradition." Albus said, Ginny smiled at her son, "I guess, whatever, it's a fun tradition we made." She high fived Harry and looked at James.

"ANYWAY!" Harry said moving on, and turning to Albus, "Where'd you get that shirt?" he asked him confused.

Albus looked down, forgetting her changed, "Lily threw up on mine last night, I found this in the drawer." He replied to his dad, who immediately looked worried.

"Lily threw up? Is she okay?" he said, glancing at the door as if she was going to walk in crying.

"She's fine dad, we took care of her, she just cried and threw up a bit, I think she just needed to get it out of her system, we made sure she fell asleep again." James said cutting into the conversation.

Harry nodded slowly, still worried but obviously a little relieved.

"So you didn't sleep at all, neither of you?" She asked her boys, who averted their eyes.

James scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I had to make sure Lily was sleeping, and-well-I wasn't really tired?" he said shakily and unsure.

Ginny smiled and walked over to her two sons, "My babies." She said pinching their cheeks, causing them to flush red with embarrassment.

"Muuuummm." They dragged out trying to squirm away.

All of a sudden, a huge burst of light and noise came from the living room, and all of the people of the past recognized it immediately.

It was the same sound they heard when Lily, James, and Albus arrived, and then the same thing for Ginny and Harry.

"Ah bloody hell, we only ended up in Grimmuald Place." Said a voice that James, Albus, Ginny and Harry immediately recognized as Dominique Weasley.

"Don't be daft Dom! Just look around, here let's go into the kitchen." Said none other than Rose Weasley, who started to head for the kitchens.

"Well don't be sad when we don't find anything and then you can stick," the door opened and Dominique walked in oblivious to the people behind her, different than Rise who noticed at once and smiled, but Dom continued, "that bloody time turner thing up your…"

Rose twisted Dominique around before she could finish her sentence and her mouth dropped.

"Oh." She whispered, Rose elbowed her in the ribs.

"Bloody hell Rose you couldn't be any gentler? It's not like I just traveled through time and space or anything." Dom growled jokingly as Rose rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hello everyone." Rose said to everyone surrounding the table, everyone was silenced in shock.

"Our savors come to save the day!" Albus leapt from his chair and bear hugged Dom and Rose at the same time, both of whom were laughing at Albus.

Harry and Ginny hugged their nieces and James threw up a strange gang sign that they returned, 'sign of the PW Clan' he said smiling proudly.

"Do they know who we are?" Rose whispered to Harry and motioned her head to the people still staring dumbstruck at the daughter of Ron and Hermione and the daughter of Bill and Fleur.

"Well, from what James told us, they know who you are, who your parents are, your house, age, and fun facts." Ginny laughed as Dom rolled her eyes, "Of course." She chuckled and turned to face the crowd.

"Well I guess you all know I'm Dominique Weasley, most fantastic Weasley, full of sass and Hufflepuff pride." She said taking a bow.

"Hell yeah!" Tonks called out, earning her a wink from Dom.

"So you're my kid?" Bill said softly, emotional at how beautiful his daughter is. "Theoretically yes," she replied in a challenging, yet amused tone, "But if you're my father answer this question…" Dominique started talking in fluent, fast French, taking everyone by surprise.

Bill stared blankly at her, "I have no idea what you just said." Dom smiled back and shot him thumbs up, "Yeah definitely dad." She said laughing,

Bill blushed and Molly gushed over her newly met grandchildren.

"So you're our child?" Hermione said to Rose, motioning to her and Ron, whose ears were red. "Yup." She said popping the P.

"You're oldest and favorite." She said winking.

Before anyone could respond, roll their eyes, or even laugh, the door to the kitchen opened, and an energetic, freshly showered Lily strolled into the room. "I swear I'm going crazy but I thought I heard-"

"LILY!" Dominique and Rose yelled and charged at Lily, whose eyes lit up. They tackled her to the floor in a hug.

"What the bloody hell! How did you guys get here!?" Lily said squealing in excitement. Dom and Rose looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…"


	9. Dominique and Rose Weasley

"Okay, but nobody KNEW you had a way back to the future!" Dominique said to the Potter family.

"Dominique, yes we did!" Rose said rolling her eyes, that's why were all AT Potter Cottage, we were waiting for them to get back." Rose explained to Dominique who shot her a look.

"Stop shitting on my good time Rose." Dominique smiled and put reclined her body on the couch, putting her feet up on the table, causing everyone to laugh.

Suddenly Rose sprung up onto Dominique, causing her to 'hmph' and screamed at the coffee table right next to Dom's foot.

"SPIDER!" She wailed swatting the air, climbing on top of Dom's head and diving behind the couch. "Dad, or-er- mini dad," She said to Ron whose mouth was open in terror, "Get it! Kill it! Destroy it! Burn it!" she said shielding herself from the tiny spider that was crawling around aimlessly.

"What!" He squeaked, "No way am I going near that killing machine," he said backing into Hermione who giggled at her future husband.

Rose looked at him confused, "You always catch them and bring them outside for me and Hugo," she said still holding onto the couch.

Ron looked at her confused, his mouth opening and closing, but no sounds came out, "Okay well, can SOMEONE get the beast out of here." She said louder, eyeing the spider.

Albus walked over and let the spider crawl into his hand, then put it outside an open window. Rose let out a sigh of exhale and sat back down next to Dom, who fixed her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Me and Rose were looking in James' room for things that could help us figure out where you were and we found a broken piece of a time turner, so then after Rose explained all of the qualities and dangers of it, I threw it at her." Dominique said, causing Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, and Harry (from the past) to snort with laughter.

Hermione beamed at her daughter, who sounded extremely smart, and Ron was still dumbstruck that his daughter was here.

Many of the adults, like Remus, Molly, Arthur, had to go out for the order, so the only people left from the past were the Weasley children, Hermione, Harry, and Tonks.

"You were going through my room?" James said putting his hand on his chest and looking mockingly offended.

"Yup." Dominique said popping the p and walking up to her dad.

"This is so weird," she said facing Bill who nodded in agreement, "What year is this?" she said turning to Harry from the future, "1996." He responded.

Dominique racked her brain for the year that her dad told her Fenrir Greyback scratched his face. "Right." She said bluntly sitting next to Albus.

Lily walked over and sat down in the chair next to the couch, even though her leg was healed, she felt fine, and she was over the emotional trauma, her leg still felt a little stiff, so she walked with a tiny bit of a limp.

"What's with the limp Lil?" Rose said, observing the small difference. Dominique felt Lily's brothers stiffen on either side, and she glanced sideways at Lily who was trying to find the words to explain.

Ginny jumped in, "Antonin Dolohov, from your time, traveled back in time and attacked Lily."

Rose and Dom's mouths dropped and they stared wide-eyed at Lily.

"Oh my god Lils, are you okay?" Rose said jumping to her feet, Lily nodded and smiled, "All good here, except I threw up on Al last night so I guess you should be asking him." She said giggling.

Al shot them a thumbs up and Dominique growled. "I'll beat the magic out of him, he's already done enough." She said angrily.

Adult Harry waved them off, "It's all taken care of dear nieces, he's stunned and body locked in a closet until we travel back to our own time with him, besides he's probably still knocked out, you're Aunt kicked him hard enough in the skull for him to be in a coma for at least a week." Harry said, whispering the last part.

Dominique smiled, "As long as silly Lily is okay." She said in a baby voice pinching Lily's cheeks as everyone laughed. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You are alright aren't you Lil? I didn't ask I didn't want to pry." Her father said mumbling nervously, Lily smiled, "Completely fine dad." She reassured him, watching him sigh in relief.

Adult Ginny smiled at her husband, and pecked him on the lips, James fake gagged and watched his sister from the corner of his eyes, just to make sure.

"Now that we made sure everything's fine," Harry said crossing his arms, "Tell me more about what you said, let me see, about someone I think his name was Lysander Scamander?"

Lily gaped at her dad and her face turned as red as her hair.

"Da-dad it was just a joke! A silly thing to say to try and stun you! Really!" Lily said, and Harry would've believed it too, if James didn't see Dominique mouth 'how does he know?' to Rose.

"Aha!" James exclaimed pointing to Dom, who shrunk in her chair.

"So it's true! You're snogging Lysander1" James said cracking his knuckles, as Albus stood up behind him.

Lily sighed and looked at her cousins for help, Rose stood up, "Well, dating includes snogging so yes!" She said confidently, looking at Lily and raising her eyebrows in accomplishment.

Lily groaned, "Not exactly the kind of thing I was looking for Rose!" She said growing smaller over her dad and two brothers gaze.

Lily looked at Dominique, who nodded, "Des types, allons, bien que Lily arrive avec Lysander, ce n'est pas important. Je veux dire, James et Alice sont toujours dans des cabinets de balai, je leur suis entré sans prévenir deux ou trois fois quand j'essayais d'arriver avec - ne font pas bien attention. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme Lysander et Lily fait l'amour. Bien en réalité nous ne savons pas que mais je suis assez sûr qu'ils n'ont pas, nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs. Je pense juste que vous devez être un peu plus calmes, Lily doit nécessairement avoir un petit ami à un certain point, vous avez de la chance c'est Lysander."

When Dominique started talking in french to confuse everyone, Fleur walked into the room, looking for Bill who sent her a patronus.

"Who eez dis Lily and why eez ze aving sex weeth somebody called Lyzander?" she said sitting next to Lysander.

"WHAT!" Harry, James, Albus, and Lily screamed.

"Lily are you bloody fucking Lysander!" James screeched, Harry turned pale and angry, and Albus looked at his little sister in conferment and anger.

"You better not be." Harry seethed, "I'll kill him!" Albus exclaimed!

"Shut up guys I already said I wasn't!" Lily said, getting mad, Ginny walked over to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder, "It's okay honey, they're boys and their freaking out, Lysander is such a cutie." Ginny giggled, as Lily smiled gratefully at her mum.

"Thanks mum but they're being so bloody annoying." Lily said back at normal volume so her family could hear.

"Besides I said they only MIGHT be doing the deed." Dominique added in, earning her a glare from Lily,

"Dominique just stop talking you and Rose really help me out in situations like these." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Hey, it's what we're here for!" she responded jokingly.

"Dominique ees such a preety name!" Fleur exclaimed, complementing Dominique. "Merci beaucoup mére." Dominique said without thinking.

She paused and looked at Fleur nervously, Fleur stopped.

"M'as-tu juste appelé la maman?" Fleur responded slowly, confused at what Dominique was saying. Bill looked on curiously, he meant to tell Fleur that Dom was their daughter from the future after the quarrel with the Potter's.

"Oui, je suis gentil de votre fille de l'avenir. Vous êtes ma maman et le type étant assis à côté de vous est mon papa." Dominique said pointing at Bill.

Fleur blushed and looked around to the other children in the room, realizing that many of them looked like miniature versions of some of the people she knew.

"Oh wow! Dees is veery eekziting!" Fleur said smiling at Bill who looked at her adoringly, "Do wee haz any more keedz?" She asked Dominique and Bill, who giggled at Fleur's excitement.

"We have two more honey. Victoire, the oldest, and Louis, our youngest." Bill explained as Fleur lit up with pride. She hugged and kissed Dominique who rolled her eyes and hugged her back.

"Même dans le passé vous êtes si embarrassants!" She exclaimed laughing. After they hugged for a few more seconds Fleur returned to her seat next to Bill and Dominique smiled, "Mums," she said to know one in particular, "Okay continue your quarrel."

But Lily and Ginny already started talking to the boys of their family, "Honey it really doesn't matter, she's going to have boyfriends, at least we know Lysander!" She exclaimed to Harry who was already calming down. Ginny whispered something in Harry's ear and he flushed red with embarrassment, and shot a look over to the younger version of him and Ginny, who perked up with surprise.

"No, I guess not," he said rolling his eyes and laughing. After regaining an idea of where he was he cleared his throat and looked at his daughter, "Lysander is fine, I guess, but I want to talk to him." Harry squeaked out, it sounded forced, yet genuine.

"Fine by me." Lily said relieved, she got past the only man who was going to matter, or was really hard to get past.

"Yeah-talk." Albus said cracking his knuckles, as James did the same.

Lily stood up and walked up to her brothers, "Listen here dick wads," she started, which earned her a 'Lily language!' from her dad, which she ignored, "if you go near Lysander in a threatening manner I'll tell Mum and Dad that you were the one tha-"

James threw his hand over Lily's mouth, picked her up by the waist and carried her out of the room, his hand muffling the sounds of the rest of the sentence.

After two minutes Lily walked back in smiling and James was beet red, Lily strolled up to Albus, "And dear brother Al," Lily paused and smiled a fake sweet smile at her brother, who stood there nervously.

"Hm, I'll tell Rita Skeeter and her minions you're actually straight." Albus gasped, "You wouldn't dare." He said disbelievingly.

Lily giggled and walked over to her Mum and Dad, who rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Lily the reporters will tear Albus apart if you do that, you remember how annoying it was when he actually came out as gay." Harry said to his daughter smiling, she shrugged, "Well, then he'll just have to contain himself around Lysander."

Lily walked out of the room, the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, and her brothers, who looked miserable and annoyed, followed her out, leaving Harry and Ginny. "Why did they all have to grow up so fast." Harry pouted, as Ginny snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I don't know babe. James is so old, 17! When did that bloody happen." She said giggling to her husband, who shrugged in response. All of a sudden her tone became daring, "Do you think he'd be mad if I hugged him right now?"

Harry smiled, "I'd bet you two galleons that he'd be even more upset if we snogged right in front of him." Harry said, leaning in closer to Ginny.

Before their lips touched, they heard Rose from the kitchen, "Ginny! Harry! We need you!" She yelled, Ginny paused, disappointed yet grinning, "Let's go see what this is about."


	10. Back Home

Ginny and Harry walked through the door, and found Albus and James holding the feet and arms of Dominique and Rose on top of Lily.

The Weasleys', plus the other people from the past, were staring in surprise. Ginny giggled, "What happened here?" She said looking at her two sons and daughter.

Lily blew hair from away from her face and huffed at Rose. "These people are being annoying." She said.

James, Albus, and Rose rolled their eyes.

"They tried to go to the closet that Dolohov was stunned and like beat him up or something." Rose said still pining Lily down.

The smiles immediately dropped from Harry and Ginny's faces. "What?" Harry asked bluntly and harshly.

"He's stunned Uncle Harry, and I want to kick him in the nose wile he can't fight back. The little shit deserves it." Dominique responded.

Harry bit back a smile, and Ginny spoke up, "I did it enough for both of us, and watch your language! Your dad is right there." She said motioning to Bill, who turned red.

"He's so tiny, he can't do anything." Dominique said grinning.

"And besides, what if Dolohov is awake and saw you destroy him even if he can't fight back, and then he escapes prison again? What do you think he'd do?" Harry said. Dominique and Lily looked at each other guiltily.

The cousins released their grips and Dom and Lily stood up.

"Anyway I think it's time to go back to our time." Ginny said, eyeing her children who nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to be reunited with Allliiicceee." James sang as Dominique and Rose scoffed.

Harry, from the future, went to get Dolohov from the closet and binded his legs, arms, and everything else tightly before unstunning him.

He hoisted Dolohov up and took him to the kitchen where everyone was saying their goodbyes and waiting to be sent back to their present.

"Can I stand next to pretty little-" Dolohov started, glaring at Lily, who looked away in fear, but he was cut off by his lips being sealed shut.

"Silenco." Fred muttered, "Don't talk to my niece like that you scum." He spat, as Dolohov narrowed his eyes.

The kids looked around at the past again, and everyone held onto each other, besides Dolohov, who Harry grabbed by the arm.

"This spell should take care of all of us, and all of your memories and the ones we met." Harry said looking at all of the people he was used to seeing in an older version.

"Goodbye." He smiled.

With a flick of his wand all of the people from the future were whisked back to their time, and everyone in the kitchen wondered what they were doing, and Ron and Hermione wondered why they were sitting extremely close to each other.


End file.
